1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal module including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the increase of interest among people on environmental problems, there has been a demand for electric appliances of low power consumption. A liquid crystal television receiver set is not an exception. In a liquid crystal module which constitutes a display part of a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television receiver set, most of power is consumed by a backlight. Accordingly, in an attempt to reduce power consumption, the enhancement of light emission efficiency of the backlight per se and the enhancement of transmissivity of the liquid crystal panel are effective.
In this respect, JP 2000-187231 A discloses a technique which enhances the light emission efficiency of a backlight by lowering color temperature of the back light. JP 2000-187231 A also discloses that when the aperture ratio of a blue subpixel is set larger than the aperture ratios of other subpixels among red, green and blue subpixels which constitute each pixel of the liquid crystal panel, a favorable white balance can be acquired due to lowering of color temperature of the backlight. JP 2000-187231 A also discloses that the liquid crystal panel has a weak transmissivity for the blue light.
In reducing the power consumption of the backlight by lowering a color temperature, when the aperture ratio of the blue subpixel is increased to acquire the white balance, the transmissivity of the liquid crystal panel is lowered as a whole. Accordingly, in an attempt to acquire desired white brightness, due to a trade-off between the enhancement of the light emission efficiency of the backlight and the lowering of transmissivity of the liquid crystal panel, there exists a drawback that it is not always possible to acquire the desired reduction of power consumption and the desired white display.